


Gene's Thoughts On Tupperware

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene investigate a complaint from a nosy neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene's Thoughts On Tupperware

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Gene's Thoughts On Tupperware_   
>  _Characters: Sam Tyler and Gene Hunt_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Sam and Gene investigate a complaint from a nosy neighbour._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was storm._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Come on, risk assessment, what's the plan?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "That my new name? Surprised you didn't stick a Mrs on the front of it."

"Nobody would 'ave you."

"Look, all I said is we should take a look around. We can't just storm in there all guns blazing because Mrs Eccleston thinks her neighbours' Tupperware party is code for an orgy, which isn't actually illegal unless someone's payin' for it."

Gene snorts, "don't know which one's worse. The Mrs got stung for a whole set of biscuit boxes. At least at an orgy, people expect to get screwed."


End file.
